


In Your Heart I Rest

by JustAStoryInTheEnd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAStoryInTheEnd/pseuds/JustAStoryInTheEnd
Summary: With the way the sunlight had hit your features, Prompto knew that there was no running from the fact that he had, indeed, fallen for you.





	In Your Heart I Rest

**Author's Note:**

> A lil' fluff circling around everyone's favourite Sunshine Boy! This short piece was requested by a friend on tumblr! And speaking of which, if anyone has any other requests and would just like to scream about the damned franchise with me, feel free to find me at ch0cobros.tumblr.com!

With the way the sunlight had hit your features, his heart stopped.

Your freckles, the hues of your eyes, and the way you smiled, it were as if everything that was right in the world had wrapped themselves around his heart of gold, and grasped it tightly. He was speechless, staring at you through his camera’s viewfinder with a finger ready to press the shutter button.

Although with the way time had seemingly slowed down, it did not register in his mind to actually do just that.

He watched you from where he stood a metre away. He listened to you coo at the chocobo that had held your attention and affections then, a form of a twinkle resting within your gaze as it ate the greens from your hand. And when you did that little thing that you had done numerous times before — the bit where you’d scrunch your nose just a tad, innocence writing itself all over your expression — Prompto could not stop his own grin from escaping; his boyish charm making itself known to an extent.

Even though you had often called him a ball of sunshine, he found that the true sun was no one other than the person who stood before him right there.

Then you turned your head and looked directly into the camera, his stare meeting yours, but not quite. You were still smiling, your expression nothing short of being free, and you were saying something, though Astrals knew that he barely heard a thing. The gears in his mind were working, however, thinking and pondering, acknowledging the tenderness that had grown in his chest as for the first time ever, he thought, _Gods, she is…_

_Adorable? Cute? Gorgeous? Beautiful?_

All sorts of adjectives undoubtedly ran through that head of his, failing to find one that completely and utterly—

**_Perfect._ **

You were perfect, he thought.

“Prompto, are you even listening?”

Your question finally broke him from his reverie, a small stammer leaving his lips upon the realisation that you were indeed talking to him.

“H-huh? Oh, yeah, I’m listenin’,” he told you, “Hearing you loud and clear, Boss.”

You scoffed at his usual nickname for you, still not quite understanding as to why he had given it in the first place. He mentioned that it was because you always managed to drag him out and around and about, and often had a habit of ‘ordering’ him to do something trivial (such as holding your grocery bags, he supposed), as if you were a leader to be followed.

Truth be told, you weren’t giving him authoritative instructions, you were… asking for help.

“Really?” You lifted a brow in amusement, “So what did I say?”

“You were telling me that the chocobo looked reeeeaaal cute and that…” He paused for a short moment as he raised his head slightly from behind the camera, pretending to recall what had been said a minute prior, “You wanted to take one home.”

You laughed, and it would have been a lie if he were to tell others that he did not want to hear it again.

“Prompto, I said that  _five minutes ago_!”

Damn it, you caught onto him.

“You know, I’m pretty sure that you just said that.” He tried to ease the situation, to swerve out of the road to embarrassment. But with the gradual reddening of his cheeks, he knew that it was simply too late to avoid the teasing that was bound to be of consequence.

Again, you laughed and, much to his heart that could not be stilled, winked because you just knew. But somewhat proving him wrong, you left it there and diverted your attention back to the bright chocobo, “I was just asking whether the photo looked nice.”

“Any photo that has you as the model,” as he spoke, Prompto finally took the opportunity to actually snap a shot, “will always look nice.”

You threw him a look, completed with squinted eyes and the attempt to suppress a smile. “Flatterer.” You told him.

Another click of the shutter and he beamed at you as he brought the camera to his chest, “It’s called honesty!”

And honesty had gotten him so far that day, for as he continued to observe the way you bathed in the sun’s setting glow, unafraid to simply be yourself — especially around someone like him — he realised then that there was no running from the reality of him loving you.


End file.
